The Unforgiven
by Eureka7Freak101
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find Sakura on his front porch with tears falling from her eyes and with blood on her. Naruto tries to help her through what happen to her. And when he find out the person who did it better wishs he was never born. High School fic.
1. Early Wake Up Call

_**The Unforgiven **_

(Chapter One)

E7F101:Okay here his my first NaruSaku story in a long while. I will warn you that this fic is sad,heartbreaking, and romance. So please read it and tell me if you like it!

...

16-year-old Naruto woke up at late at night due to a knock at his door. He mumbled something under his breath and got up from his warm bed.

_'Who the hell knocks at a door at night?'_ he thought, and than look at his clock on the stand next to his bed. _'And at 2:00 A.M. no less!, Come on, sophomore high school is over and I want to finally sleep in!'_

He got to his door and saw something that broke his heart. There was Sakura Haruno, the girl he loved since second grade but never had the guts to tell her. Now, his best friend is standing outside with tears running down her face, her hair messed up, her clothes disheveled, and Naruto thinks there is a some blood between her thighs. She was a wreck.

"N-Naruto." Sakura cried out.

Naruto caught her before she feel to the ground, and helped her to the couch to sit down. Naruto turned to face her.

"Sakura what happened?" Naruto asked, desperate to help her..

"S-S-Sasuke, h-he...h-he" She trailed off as she let out a cry and more tears came out.

Naruto saw her crying and pull her to his lap and let her cry on his chest. _'Sasuke? What did that bastard do to Sakura!' _he thought. "I'm sorry Sakura. You don't have to tell me now. Just let it out." he said as she continue to cried on his chest. She cried for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes. She finally stopped and looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry." Naruto look down at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For crying on you and getting your shirt wet." she said to him, motioning at his tear-soaked shirt.

Naruto laughed softly and waved his hand. "Ah don't worry about it." he said. "As long you were able to let your tears out, I don't care." Then his expression turned serious. "Sakura, will you please tell me what exactly what did Sasuke did to you?"

Sakura look down and her eyes filled up with tears a again. Naruto saw this and said quickly "Please don't cry again Sakura!"

Sakura sniffed "I'm sorry Naruto but every time time I hear _his _name I just get...-" she stop as the tears start falling and a sob escaped her lips.

Naruto quickly hug her as she cried again in his chest. This time it lasted for only for about five minutes. Naruto than notice there still is dry blood on her legs. "Um Sakura?"

"Yes" she said with tears still coming down

"Um would you like to go take a shower?"

Sakura then looked at him fearfully.

Naruto quickly waved both if his hand in front of him. "I mean by yourself! Take a shower yourself because you got some blood on your legs and I sure you don't want to sleep with blood on your legs. And I get you some clean clothes to wear so you don't have to worry about that. Also, you maybe feel better after taking a shower and if you are up to it, you can tell me what happened." he said.

Sakura look down at her legs and shut her eyes, the bad images came of how they got bloody in the first place.

She just nodded and stood up on shaky legs. She was about to fall again when Naruto hurried to catch her.

"Um maybe I should help you the the bathroom" he said nicely.

She just nodded and together they made it to the bathroom. Naruto turned on the bathwater to the right temperature and pushed the transmit to the shower.

"Sakura I'm going to get you some clothes to wear." Naruto left the bathroom and closed the door and went to his room. He went to his closet and look for a shirt for her. He decided on a large black shirt. Then went to his dresser and pull out a pair of orange shorts and head back to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Sakura can I come in?" He heard her say yes before turning the knob and letting himself in. He glanced around and saw Sakura sitting on the toilet lid.

"Okay Sakura, here is some clothes for you. I think the shirt is a little too big, but it should do."

He sat the clothes on the sink and turned to her. "Okay, well, that's it. I'll leave so you can take a shower." Just as he was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his hand and turned him around with wide eyes She wrapped her arms around him, shaking.

"Please don't leave me." she said in his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura you know that I will never leave you in your time of need, but you need to take a shower and relax...and I can't be in here when you do."

She hugged him tighter. " I don't want to be alone." Tears stated to fall again.

"You'll never be alone Sakura." Naruto then though for a moment and said, "Would you be okay if I stand next to the bathroom door while you take the shower? I promise I won't leave."

She look up at him with teary eyes "Promise?"

Naruto look at her with serious eyes. "I promise."

True to his word, Naruto stood by the door outside the bathroom while she took a shower. When she came out, she was wearing Naruto's clothes and her hair still dripping a little bit. She looked scared for a moment until she saw him next to the door, just as he said he would be. She attached herself to his arm and he lead her to the couch. She sat down and looked up and pulled his arm to sit next to her.

As soon as he sat down, Sakura pushed herself to his chest and more tears leaked out of her eyes as she began to cried again. Naruto held her tight and softly stroked her hair to soothe her.

"It's okay, Sakura." he said "Let it out, just let it out"

She cried for what seemed like hours, before she finally stopped and let out soft breathing. Naruto looked down and found that she has fallen asleep. Naruto gently picked her up and walked to his bedroom, gently laying her down on his bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He watched as she snuggled into his bed. He looked at her for a few more seconds and walk to his closet to get out a blanket and strolled back to the couch.

He laid down and tugged the blanket up to his waist. Staring up at the ceiling, his mind wandered.

_'Sasuke, if I find out what you did to Sakura, I will make your life a living hell and make you wish you had never been born.' _

Naruto's eyes drifted closed and sleep took over him.

...

To be Continue.

E7F101: So did you like it? I told you it might be sad and it might get more sadder. So please tell me you like and I should have the second chapter up when I get to it so please don't hate me because the fic might be slowly to update.


	2. Nightmares and Comforting

_**The Unforgiven **_

(Chapter Two)

E7F101: Okay here is the second chapter. What I'm probably going to do is update this once or twice a month. But no promises.

…

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming. He jumped up from the couch when he heard it again. He ran to his room and opened the door. What he saw made heart stopped.

There was Sakura, thrashing on the bed with sweat on her forehead, crying and whimpering. He went over to the bed and gently shook Sakura, trying to wake her up. "Sakura please wake up! You're having a nightmare! Please wake up!"

Sakura open eyes like lightning. She sat up on the look around wildly to see where she was. She saw Naruto calmed down, but as soon Naruto sat down on the bed, she immediately went to sit on his lap and put her arms around him, hiding face in his chest and shook as a sob escaped from her lips

Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried. "Sakura it's okay, I'm here" he said softly "Please stop crying, for me okay?"

A couple of seconds later Sakura stop crying and look at Naruto with bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry."

Now Naruto was confused. She's sorry? For what? For having a nightmare, screaming at five o'clock in the morning and crying her eyes out?

"Sorry about what?" he said to her.

"For crying on you again and being a burden to you."

Naruto gently put both of his hands and gently took her face to look at him. "Sakura, never have you been a burden to me and you never will be. And about you crying on me, I don't care! As long makes you feel better I don't care if you cry on me."

Sakura just smile and laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes but when she closed them the bad images of what happed hours earlier and the bad dream came back. She let out a whimper and buried her face back in Naruto's shoulder and held him tighter.

Naruto saw this and became worried, "Sakura what's wrong?"

She look up at him with frighten eyes. "It's just that every time I close my eyes I-I see..._him_ and I don't want to think about him but he stays in my head and won't leave me alone."

Naruto just said nothing and held her tighter.

"Naruto, please don't leave me tonight."

Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I won't."

He got up from the bed and told Sakura to told lay down. He then put the covers over her and went to go get a chair and put it in front of the bed to face Sakura. Both of them watched each other until Sakura finally fell back asleep. As Naruto saw that Sakura was sleeping fine he dozed off in the chair.

…

As morning rolled in, Naruto woke up with bad crick in his neck due to sleeping in the chair all morning because Sakura wanted him not to leave and he would do anything for her even if it mean going to the ends of the earth he'll do it.

He stood up and stretched out, feeling his joints popping back into place and looked over a Sakura and saw that she was still asleep and very quietly left the room.

He went to the restroom first before heading to the kitchen. He checked the clock on the wall. 9:30 A.M.

_' Well' _Naruto thought, _'I'll guess I better fix some breakfast for Sakura. She might be hungry when she wakes up.' , _So he set to work on cooking some eggs and toast for Sakura. Since eggs and toast don't take long to cook, Naruto was done in 10 minutes and the food was on a tray, next some orange juice and Naruto was already in front of the bedroom door.

He shifted the tray into his left hand and then opened the door. Gracefully, he stepped inside and sat the food on the table next to the bed. Glancing at Sakura, he noticed she was clenching the sheets tightly in her hands, her head was tossing side to side, and she had a frightened look on her face.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed very slowly, putting his hand on her sweating forehead. She seemed to stop her death grip on the blanket as she relaxed a little under his touch but her head keep shaking.

"Poor Sakura." he said softly, as not to wake her up.

He leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the brow. He then saw that she was now totally relaxed and sleeping peacefully. He then stood up and headed to the door to leave.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around saw Sakura siting up rubbing her eyes. He walk back over where she was and sat in the chair. "Hey sleepy head." he said. "You sleep alright?"

She nodded.

Naruto turned around and grabbed the tray, holding it out for her. "I made you breakfast. I didn't know if you would be hungry or not since...well...okay I just made it to see if you can eat or not."

Sakura took the tray and ate some of the eggs and little of the toast but after that she just move the food around with the fork, yet drank all of the orange juice.

"Sorry" She said. "I'm really not all that hungry."

Naruto just smiled "It's okay." he said. "As long as you ate something to make you feel a little better."

He took the tray from her and sat it on the table. "So, would you like anything else, Sakura?"

She thought for moment before turning sad and softly said, "I would like to tell you what happened to me last night, Naruto."

Naruto looked surprised at first, then hesitantly said, "Are you sure, Sakura? I mean, I know it must have been horrible to be there and what Sasuke did to you, but are you sure want to relive it by telling me?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Naruto" She said "I want you to know."

Naruto still looked unsure about it but he really wanted to know what happened. "Okay, tell me" he sighed.

Sakura then closed her eyes then open them and look at Naruto. "There is something you should know before I tell you though." She said "I was going to tell you last night about what ..._he _did to me"

Naruto look at her curious "What?"

Sakura close her eyes and took a deep breath after that she look at the ground and spoke "H-he raped me, Naruto."

…

To Be Continue

E7F101: Haha! Cliffhanger! Bet you guys wasn't expecting that! Or you might. Please Review!


	3. The Truth is Out

_**The Unforgiven **_

(Chapter Three)

E7F101: Okay here is Chapter three of 'The Unforgiven'. I'm sorry for the long wait, It's a little longer than the last chapters. So please enjoy it!

…

Naruto just sat there motionless. _'H-he...Raped...Sakura.' _Then he felt rage and anger flowing through him. "HE RAPED YOU!" he shouted, His face getting all red.

Sakura winced at the increased volume in his voice.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD!" he continued, "I"M GOING TO LITERIALY RIP OUT HIS THROAT, CUT OUT HIS VOCAL CORDS AND GIVE THEM TO LEE FOR JUMP ROPES AND THEN MOUNT SASUKE HEAD OVER MY FIREPLACE! THEN BURN THE REST OF HIS BODY IN THE FIREPLACE!" he finished, His face all red.

Sakura eyes were filling up again. Naruto, who saw tears, started getting worried. "Oh, Sakura please don't cry again."

She choked back a sob and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you said his n-name and … " she stopped when another sob escaped her.

Naruto went over to her and gently put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

Sakura sniffed softly and looked up at him. "N-no Naruto I'm sorry for getting this upset over a name."

She then smiled sadly. "I know its stu..,"

Naruto cut her off. "No Sakura it's not stupid.", He said. "I know it is hard for you to say his name without thinking of what he did so don't be sorry."

Naruto then thought of something. "How about we call him something else?"

Sakura look at him in curiously. "Like what?"

Naruto grinned. "Well we can call him bastard."

She gigged. "Bastard?"

"Well it suits him doesn't it?" Naruto said. "I mean after all the things he's done, the name is good for him."

Sakura said nothing but smiled a small smile. Naruto then stood up and started to walk out of the room.

Sakura saw him walk to the door and got scared. "W-where are you going!" she asked. "Please don't leave me!"

Naruto turned around and saw fright in her emerald green eyes. "Sakura you know I won't leave you but I have to go the store if we want to eat tonight." he said. Sakura went over and hugged him and look at him with teary eyes. "Please don't leave Naruto", she said. "I don't want to be alone. I want you to stay here with me." Naruto looked in here eyes and saw that she was really scared that he would leave.

"Come on." he said. "Let's go sit on the couch."

They both walked to the living room. Naruto sat down on the couch and Sakura sat next to him and leaned on his chest. A few tears leaking out of her eyes. Naruto put his arms around her and whispered softly that he won't leave her.

They sat there for a about twenty minutes till Naruto notice that Sakura fell asleep. He carefully got up and gently laid her head on the pillow. Then went to his room and got the blanket off his bed and walked back to the living room and put it over Sakura.

After that he just stared at her. _'She's so beautiful.'_ he thought. _'Why would Sasuke rape her?'_ He looked at her for a few more seconds and then went back to his room to get some clothes.

As soon has got some clothes, he went to his bathroom and took a shower. He washed himself then got out and dried himself and got dressed. He went to look in the living room to see if Sakura was still asleep. After he saw she was still asleep, he went into the kitchen and fix himself a quick snack. Just has was about to take a bite out of his sandwich his cell phone went off.

_Come Lie on a Bed of Nails and Slumber_

_Rise up But the Hands all Put You Down_

_My Sunshine is Wind and Rain and Thunder_

_I Sing But I Can't Make a Song _

_So If You Want to Know Where I've Been Hiding all These Years_

_Follow the Tears, Follow the Tears_

Naruto hurried to the living room and got his cell phone and answer it before it woke up Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Naruto!" Came the reply. "Are you having a good youthful day?"

"Um well." Naruto looked at Sakura. "I wouldn't call it youthful Lee. Unyouthful would be the right word." he mumble to his friend.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh nothing you should worry about." Naruto said quickly.

"Okay then." he said. "Well I called because me and the rest of the gang are going out tonight on this Youthful day and wanted to know if you want to come?"

Naruto then remember it was Friday and Him, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Gaara, Ino,Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro always go out on Fridays on town. But he knew he couldn't leave Sakura when she needed him the most.

"I'm sorry Lee I can't go tonight." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I got some problems here that I need to take care of." He said looking at Sakura.

"What problems?", Lee said curiously.

"Like I said Lee, nothing you should worry about."

"Okay then." Naruto then thought something. "Hey Lee, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Can you do some grocery shopping for me?, I'll pay you back. I was going to do it today but I can't."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Naruto told what food he needed and hung up, then went back into the kitchen to eat his snack. About an hour later while Sakura was still asleep there was a knock on the door. he went to open it, And Lee was standing with his hands full of bags." Thanks Lee." he said taking the bags and setting them on the floor behind him.

"No problem. I had to go to the store anyway." he said. "So are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight?"

"Yea I'm sure, I got stuff to do."

Lee nodded and began to walk away. "Okay then see you later Naruto and have a youthful day."

Naruto too, nodded at his friend then begin to shut the door but then remembered something. "Hey Lee?" he shouted

Lee turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"I was wondering if you needed any new jump ropes."

Lee thought for few moments and then said. "Well now that you mention it I do need some new ones. Why do you ask?"

Naruto just smirk. "No reason.", and closed the door, leaving a confused Lee just stand there.

…

To Be Continue

…

E7F101: And that's the end of chapter 3. Please review! I hope you people it. Sorry for the wait. Chapter 4 will be coming soon, possibly next month.


	4. How it Happened

_**The Unforgiven **_

(Chapter 4)

E7F101: And Here is Chapter 4 to the Unforgiven! I'm an very sorry for the long wait. But I've some trouble with this chapter by getting it right! And I think I did! So please enjoy it and Review! Like I said sorry for the long wait!

…

After Lee left, Naruto went to go check on Sakura, after he saw that she was still asleep he went and put away the groceries 'It's good that she getting some peaceful sleep now.' he thought with a smile. He then went to his bathroom to get his clothes so he can do laundry. When he was picking up his clothes he notice that when pick up his shirt he saw something pink. He took a closer look at it and then blushed at what he saw it was. it was Sakura's panties.

With a shaking hand he picked them up from the floor and look at them. Then the blush turn into anger. They were bloody and torn. 'I swear', Naruto thought angrily. 'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch when I see him.' He put the piece of clothing down as he could no longer look at it as it was making him angrier by the second. He then walked to the laundry and stuck the clothes in, and started the washer.

He then went to the living room to watch television but kept the volume low so it wouldn't wake Sakura up. About twenty minutes later he heard something and turned his head in the direction of the noise. What he saw was Sakura who was peacefully sleeping a for an hour and thirty minutes ago was now tossing, turning, and sweating.

He went over to her and saw her eyes moving rapidly under her eye lids. He gently grab her by the shoulders and shook her. "Sakura," he said, "Wake up.", but she didn't wake up. Sakura was now starting to shake and talk softy while still sleeping. Naruto put his ears close to her mouth so he can understand what she saying.

"No...please no...stop..please stop.", Naruto heard and then he knew what she was dreaming of.

"No, Sasuke...just stop...please just stop.", She started to have tears coming out if her eyes and starting to slide down her cheeks. Naruto then started to shake her a little harder. "Sakura , please wake up!"

But she didn't. She started to wave her arms violently as to wart something of somebody away from her. Naruto then sat her up and hugged her to his chest to try to clam her down. But she didn't.

She started hitting he his chest head that every time she hit it felt like a blow to his heart for seeing her like this. He felt tears coming to his eyes and put his head on her shoulder as they started to fall. "Wake up please."

_Sakura's Dream_

Sakura was walking down on a Street on the way home from her part-time job at the hospital when she suddenly felt someone put a hand over her mouth and waist and drag her to the nearest dark alley. As soon as they got to the alley the person threw her to the cold hard ground. whimpering slightly as it scraped her knees. She tried to turn to look at the stranger but his face was surrounded by a hood and all she was a evil smirk.

Sakura then started to back away as he started to come closer to her, but her back hit the wall behind her causing her to stop, she saw the person getting closer and closer . "W-what do you w-want?", she said with panic rising in her voice . "Please who ever you are, stay stay away from m-me!"

The figure said nothing as he reached into his pocket and pull out a object and came closer to her holding the object out. Sakura got more scared as the object revealed a shining blade within his grasp..

The figure just grinned and stepped closer to her holding the blade , pointing it at her. "Whats wrong Sakura?", The Figure taunted her . "Don't you want to play with me?"

Sakura's eyes widen. _'That voice!"_, She thought, _'No It cant be!", _"I-is that you S-sasuke?", she asked.

The figure laughed evilly and pull down the hood revealing Sasuke's usual smirk. "No it's the Boogie Man.", He said smugly still coming towards her.

Sakura laughed unsure till she saw him still coming over to her. "O-okay Sasuke, the joke's over. You can stop now.", She said still frightened.

But Sasuke still came towards her. His smirk got bigger, almost sinister.

"No Sakura I don't think I'll stop now. especially when I've gotten this far.", He said, as he stopped about 5 feet in front of her., "And if you still think this is a joke think again." And started towards her again till he stood right in front of her and held the knife right to her neck. "Now if you cooperate I won't have to hurt you."

Sakura was very frightened looking at Sasuke as the knife dug in to her skin. "W-what do y-you mean?"

Sasuke eyes got darker. "I think you know what I mean Sakura.", he said putting his other hand on her cheek and caressed it. Sakura flinch when he touch her and tried to turn her head but Sasuke keep her eyes on him. He then moved the knife down to her chest where it fiddle with the zipper of her shirt.

Sakura saw what he was doing and tried to push him away but he pushed the knife to her chest "Stop fighting .", he said.

Sakura just look at him with tears starting to fall down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke stop the knife and look at her. "Why?, You ask?" as he put the knife back up to her neck and pushed slowly. "I'll tell you why. All those years you kept asking me out and bothering me again and again and again and you wouldn't shut up." He said, looking very angry at Sakura. " I swear to Kami, if I could make you shut up or leave me alone, it would be great but then I got an idea to make you leave me alone." , His smirk was back again and finished to pulling the zipper down on her shirt. Sakura was now crying openly.

"Please Sasuke don't do this!" She pleaded, still struggling. "I will stop bothering you and leave you be!, just please let go of me!"

Sasuke pretended to think about it. "No. he said, If I want you to leave me alone then I've got to do something horrible to you to." as he finish with her shirt and dropped it to the ground. And with one slice of the knife her bra fell next to it.

Sakura was now in a panic, trying with all her might to get him off of her. But he was to heavy and strong for her. "PLEASE STOP!" She screamed louder hoping somebody would hear her.

Sasuke slapped her hard on the cheek, "Shut the hell up bitch. you might just enjoy this " He said, as he reached down and ripped her shorts off. " laughing evilly he reached down and started to pull his own pants off, and all you could hear was her screams echoing in the night.

_Sakura's Dream End._

Naruto was still holding her as she was struggling to get free. Tears were coming down on both their face. Naruto's because he couldn't wake her up and help her, and hers because of her nightmare.

"Sakura" please wake up for me." Naruto cried in her hair. "I can't stand to see you like this. Please Kami, he prayed let her wake up."

As if his prayer were answered Sakura woke up with a loud gasp and heavy breaths. Sweat was running down her fore head, she looked to where she was at and felt arms around her and got scared With all her might she force Naruto off of her and Sat on the far end of the couch and curled into a ball. Naruto who felt her move was about to say something till he was push away forcibly move and then saw Sakura on the couch crying.

"Sakura?" He said worriedly. Sakura stopped crying but the tears still fell as she look up at Naruto.

"I-i had a d-dream where the b-bastard r-ra-" She stopped talking as she broke down again.

Naruto came slowly to her and put his arms around her. Sakura flinched and tried to move but then remembered Naruto would never hurt her so she just relaxed against him and let everything out.

Naruto could only look at her wishing he could take her pain away. But he couldn't . He then looked out the window and saw there was a thunder storm going on and then stared at the ceiling.

_'It's like the world's crying with her.'_ He thought as he heard the thunder. _' Sasuke what have you done?_

…

To Be Continued.

E7F101: And that's it for now! Hope you all like it! And if you did please review! Now I don't know when Chap. 5 will be out. But please be patient!


	5. The Day is Slowly Getting Brighter

_**The Unforgiven**_

(Chapter 5)

E7F101: Hey guys heres chapter five of The Unforgiven. Something thats been long over due. About 3 YEARS over due. Im sorry for that its just I lost inspiration. Buts it back :) Hope you enpoy!

_**(Chapter 5)**_

After another another hour or so Naruto finally got Sakura to calm down. He looks down at her sleeping on his chest and couldn't help but let a sad but also happy smile to his face. Sad because he knows she still in a great deal of pain emotionally and happy because she's finally in a peaceful sleep.

He started to untangle him self from her slowly and carefully only for her to moan in discomfort and tighten her grip around his waist holding him in place. Naruto chuckled to himself and just lean back a little and let her sleep. He starts rubbing her back slowly and he couldn't keep the smile off his face when her heard her sign in content in her sleep.

_'If I could hold you like this forever Sakura.' _He thought to himself. _'I'll keep safe the pain, hurt, and misery that Sasuke cause you.' _He grits his teeth as he thought of the bastard. Ever since pre school Sasuke has done everything to make his life hell. It just wasn't bad enough that his family died in a house fire when he was 5 years old. He was outside playing on his swing set and the last thing he saw was his mothers smiling face looking at him through the kitchen window then the next thing he saw on that window was blood then the smoke in the house that turn his whole world upside down. If it wasn't for his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya, he would in orphanage somewhere.

He brushed his hand through her soft pink hair. Feeling how silky it is and couldn't resist leaning down a little to smell it. _'Strawberry's'_ He smiled. Then closed his eyes and feel sleeping holding his dream girl.

_Few Hours later_

Sakura starts to awaken and the first thing she was very warm and very comfortable. She open one of her emerald eyes and saw she was snuggled into Naruto's chest. Her first reaction was to yell and shove him away after her ordeal. But after she saw his sleeping face she calm down instantly and that confused her. _' Why am I so relaxed with him?'_ She wondered. _'I feel like nothing can go wrong,and I m very safe in his arms. I don't understand' _She continued thinking to herself and didn't notice she lifted a hand to rub one of his cheeks and traces his whisker birthmarks.

Now Naruto was having one of the best sleeps he's had in his life and the sensation he was having on his cheek was heaven to him. He leans closed to the soft touch. He open one eye and saw Sakura looking deep in though well rubbing his cheek. He leaned closed to her hand causing her to snap out of her thinking mood.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

"Hey" She softly says back then notices where her hand is and takes it away blushing. Naruto just smiles more at her.

"Don't be embarrassed. I like it." He blushes a little. Sakura blushes more and mumbles "Idiot" under her breath but kept the small smile on her face.

Naruto looks at the clock and saw it was after 2 and as soon as he looks his stomach growls causing Sakura to giggle softly. Naruto swear he her angels sing when he saw her smile ad the giggle made his heart flutter.

"Would you like a late lunch Sakura?" He asked

Sakura looked at the ground. Still a little shy to look at him. "Yes please but something small"

"Alright has chicken noodle soup sound?"

Sakura now looking at him "Without the chicken?"

"Yes without the chicken" He chuckles cause he knows she doesn't like the chicken in the soup cause it taste like stale meat.

She smiles a little at him "Yes please. Thank you Naruto"

"You don't have to think me Sakura. If you need anything all you have to do is ask and I shall do your bidding" He jokes a little

She giggles again "Thank you Igor."

Naruto suddenly hunches his back up and limps on his leg to the kitchen. "Thank you master. I will do your bidding master" He says in old weird voice. "But please master don't mind my hump. Its not my fault I was born like a camel"

Sakura just laughs and falls to her back trying to control herself. Naruto looks at her grinning for making her laugh. He loves her laugh. _'I'm glad to her laugh like this. Its nice to nice her like this for a changed. I'm glad your letting me help you Sakura'_

"You really have a really beautiful laugh" He says without noticing but then closes him mouth.

She stops laughing and looks at him with her face all red from laughing. "I do?"

Naruto thinking he's in a bind she says the truth. "Yes. Yes you do. I love to hear your laugh any time. Its really nice to see you like this again Sakura. Like yourself a little but and laughing. It warms my heart to no end to hear it"

If Sakura face could get any redder she would be a tomato. She turns her face away. "Thank you" she mumbles softy. Naruto heard it and smiles and heads to the kitchen.

Sakura sits on the couch with her thoughts again now with all the red gone from her face. She's know Naruto since 2nd grade. But didn't become friends with him till 6 grade. Like all the girls in her class she was as you say in kiddie love with Sasuke. She suddenly feels cold as she thinks of his name and rubs her arms up and down to warm her. Missing the warmth Naruto gave her. She thinks of the night that Sasuke followed her to the ally, the knife, his stoned eyes, the grin on his face. She shudders more and closes her eyes trying to get the thoughts out of her head as her eyes fill up with tears.

Naruto pokes his head out of the kitchen to see how she was doing and to tell her that her lunch was almost ready till her saw her shake and her eye all filled with tears that his heart stop and drop to his stomach. _'No.'_ He thinks has he rush's to her_ 'She was doing so good. __Damn you Sasuke. Damn you to hell' _He get on the couch and she looks at him and Naruto just opened his arms and she falls in them crying her eyes out again. He gently rocks her back and forth and saying soothing words to her saying everything will be ok but he knows it wont. Not for awhile longer_._

"I'm here Sakura I swear to you he wont touch you will I'm alive and breathing." He says to her trying to make her feel better.

She looks at him with clouded eyes. "Promise?

He looks at her eyes and couldn't help but have a tear drop from his. "With my life Sakura. With my life."

She looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and saw nothing but truth in them and let a smile cross her face and hug him tight. "Thank you Naruto."

He smiles and hugs back. Just as tight. "Your welcome." And lets her ago. Sakura suddenly felt cold again from the lack of warmth yearns for it again.

"So Sakura you ready to eat?" But things don't go as you plan. But she smiles at Naruto and stands up when he got up and grabs his hand. "Yes lets eat Naruto" And together they walk to the kitchen hand in hand.

E7F101: And thats the end of Chapter 5. I hope you all like it. I promise you guys I will have chaper 6 up soon. Please review and tell me that I still got it :)


End file.
